


Cursed Changes

by wistfulmemory



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: Curses can bring good changes if used correctly.





	Cursed Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt: "A witch curses a king so that no one in his family line can ever have a male heir. By the time the king has passed, he couldn't be more proud of the daughters and granddaughters he's left behind."

The kingdom had suffered for many years under the rule of horrible kings and princes. Many felt that the kingdom would not be able to last much longer if the line of rulers continued. A few brave souls journeyed to the far mountains in search of the witch who was rumored to live there. After hearing their pleas and requests, the witch agreed to help.

She traveled to the capital and made her way into the public council meeting that was held every week. The newly crowned king and his queen were listening to the concerns of their citizens when the witch stepped to the front of the line. When they realized who she was and what she had come to do, the king and queen begged for mercy. The witch declared that their bloodline would no longer be passed through male heirs and that only daughters would be born to the royal line.

None were quite sure if the curse was true until the queen had given birth three times and all were girls.

Small changes seemed to take place in the kingdom. No one could pinpoint what they might be, but the changes were good. The kingdom was slowly gaining in strength and honor, and the king became one that the kingdom grew proud of.

The princesses were raised from the beginning to be the heirs of the kingdom, and when the king and queen were old, the king decided that he would step down and allow his oldest daughter (who was well-loved by the kingdom and already in charge of running most of it) to become the next ruler.

The former king lived for many years after that, and when he passed away, he was surrounded by the daughters, granddaughters, and great-granddaughters he had been blessed with because of the curse to save the kingdom.


End file.
